The present invention relates in general to electric terminals and, more specifically, to a barrel-type cylindrical electric terminal.
Electric connectors may be used in automobiles, for example, in connecting an electric vehicle to an external power source in order to charge batteries on the vehicle. One type of electric connector includes a cylindrical female connector and a male pin connector that is inserted into the female connector. The female connector includes an electric contact that is biased into contact with the male pin. The electric contact is typically a sheet metal spring that includes multiple flexible, inwardly-bent arms. The male pin engages the arms and pushes them outwardly, establishing electric communication between the female connector and the male connector. The electric contact may be the portion of the female connector with the highest resistance to electric current. It would be advantageous to have an improved electric contact for a cylindrical, female electric connector.